


Breathless

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ray and Fraser kissed it was just a brush of lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Challenge 2 2012 Prompt: Breathless

The first time Ray kissed Fraser it was just a brush of lips against Fraser's cheek. Even though it had been chaste, Fraser still blushed. Ray grinned and went back to watching the baseball game on tv. Fraser wondered why Ray had done that. During the sixth inning Fraser pulled on his collar and said, 'Why did you kiss me?'

Ray turned down the volume on the tv and looked at Fraser. 'Because I wanted to and I thought you wanted to too. Did you?'

Fraser was shocked. He thought he had hid his feelings for Ray well, but Ray was detective after all. Fraser thought about the kiss. It had been surprising but not unwelcome, especially since it seemed Ray returned his affections.

'I do. That is to say I did want to kiss you. Can we kiss again?'

Ray grinned wide and if Fraser hadn't wanted to kiss Ray before, that grin would have made Ray even more kissable.

Ray leaned forward and brushed his lips against Fraser's. Fraser could smell the scent of shampoo, soap and hair gel. Fraser brought his hand up to Ray head and combed his fingers through stiff hair. That must have been what Ray had been waiting for because Ray deepened the kiss.

They kissed for long moments, Fraser drank up the little sounds Ray made until Ray broke the kiss.

Fraser held on to Ray's shoulders and tried to catch his breath. Ray's lips were red and his breathing was deep and ragged. Their first kiss might have been a brush of lips, but their second kiss left them both breathless.


End file.
